Strange Encounters
by SGWfireandice
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in a series of odd ways. "How can I be falling in love when I don't even know his name?" "It's called fate, darling." Attempted humour. AH
1. Some things are worth finding out your p

**Strange Encounters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Bella and Edward meet in a series of odd ways. "How can I be falling in love when I don't even know his name?" "It's called fate, darling."**

**Stole My Heart – One Direction **

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a guy like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight_  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart<em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face<em>  
><em>I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute boy to steal my heart tonight<em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah<em>  
><em>I waited for a guy like you<em>

_I'm weaker_  
><em>My worlds fall and they hit the ground<em>  
><em>Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now<em>  
><em>I start to say,<em>  
><em>"I think I love you", but I make no sound<em>

_You know cause all my life, I've been waiting for a guy like you to come around_

**I take no ownership of this song – all I've done is changed 'girl' to 'guy' and 'boy' because this story is from Bella's point of view; this isn't important, I just wanted to let you know.**

**Chapter One ~ Some things are worth finding out your practically-a-brother's penis size for…**

"Anything you want from the store, Alice?" I had my phone pressed against my ear as I scurried through town towards the supermarket, dodging around people while I talked to one of my best friends and somehow managing not to walk into anything or anyone, which was unusual for my clumsy self. I was quite proud of that achievement.

"Condoms." I take back the best friend comment (Alice had definitely dropped down in the friend list), although I should have expected that. That girl had no shame and no sense of embarrassment whatsoever, unlike me with my stupid blush, which had taken over my face now. What made me think it was a good idea to ask Alice what she wanted? "Extra large." That was unquestionably more information than I ever needed to know in my entire life.

"_Ew, Alice_!" I groaned. "You know I think of Jasper like a brother. I do not need to know about the size of his…" I trailed off, unwilling to put the words 'Jasper' and…_you know what_ in the same sentence.

"Cock. It's alright, you can say it." Alice laughed as I made a disgusted sound. "Oh Bella, you're too innocent. You know that most people have _certain_ _needs_." I didn't like the emphasis she put on the last two words.

"No, I'm not!" I was quick to deny. "You don't know what it's like – you don't have anyone who you think of like a brother, or an actual brother for that matter. And I know all about 'certain needs', as you put it."

"True, but when was the last time you got laid?" Alice had a point. Not a point I liked to admit to, but a point all the same. Unfortunately for me, Alice knew this too, and she liked to bring up my sex life (or rather, lack of) at every opportunity, and tried to force me towards every available guy, no matter what they were like, with the words, and I quote, _"Just let loose and have some fun for once, Bella."_ I could hear her annoying sing-song voice floating through my head now.

"Fine, I'll buy your _condoms_," I said quickly, trying to avoid the new direction this conversation seemed to be going in, practically spitting the last word out at the thought of Alice and Jasper…I couldn't even think it. Alice's little giggle before she quickly hung up the phone confirmed what I should have suspected: she had set me up. Muttering curses under my breath, most of them about a fucking pixie who should rot in hell, I shoved my phone in my purse, wishing I had never called, as I entered the store.

SESESE

I was unsure of how to approach this. I had everything else on my list, and had added some items to my basket that were really unnecessary in my procrastination, almost knocked over about fifty things in the store, apologised to a ton of strangers I had managed to walk into, trip, elbow, hit with my basket, step on the feet of, and even, to one unlucky person, squash as I fell on top of them, but I had finally convinced myself into standing here, in front of the condoms. And I had absolutely no fucking idea which ones to buy. Why did there have to be so many different types? Why couldn't they keep it simple? What did I have to consider? Were then any particular ones which would be…_preferable_? Why was I even thinking about that? I shuddered in disgust with the image that came with that thought. No, Alice could have the first ones I picked up; if she didn't like them, she could just deal with it, or go and buy some more herself. Annoying, cunning little pixie, forcing me into this. Or more like persuading, but she _knew_ I was an easy target and she knew exactly what it would take to make me cave. Sneaky little thing.

Grabbing the closest box, I turned, eager to get away…smack into someone, dropping the box before I could put it in the basket. Flushing with embarrassment, I bent down to pick it up quickly, hoping to hide what I was buying, and ending up whacking heads with them as they had reached down and, to my humiliation, picked up the condoms for me. I looked up, clutching my head with both hands (their head was damn _hard)_, my face now burning bright red.

Holy shit on a stick.

I was looking at the hottest guy I had ever seen. Bronze tousled hair, bright green eyes, perfect, pink lips and a flawlessly sculpted body that I would pay anything to touch. And I mean _anything_. I had to check that I wasn't drooling. Unfortunately, I was slightly. Thankfully I managed to wipe it off, while passing the whole thing off as covering my mouth while I coughed.

_I hoped._

"Here." His voice was soft and deep, like a beautiful melody with a velvet tone to it. I was sure I was gaping like a gormless idiot, but I couldn't find it in me to care, too busy marvelling at the way his full lips moved when he spoke, carefully shaping the word, and making me want to kiss him even more than I had before (if that was possible). I somehow succeeded in reaching out and taking the item from him, dropping it in my basket as I gasped slightly at my hand coming into contact with his, his skin so soft and silky smooth. I was sure I felt a slight spark where our hands brushed.

"Thank you," I managed to squeak, struck almost dumb by this beauty in front of me and the feelings he was provoking inside of me. _Why wasn't Alice here to push me at him? That, I wouldn't have minded so much. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have minded at all._

"You're welcome." He smiled, a quick crooked grin that had me having to restrain myself from squealing like a fan girl and coming across like some…I don't even know what. Some weirdo, I guess.

I tried to grin back, but it probably came across like I was twisting my face or grimacing. _Yeah Bella, it's going really well on the 'Non-weirdo' front._ Great, so now I was sarcastically insulting myself. This man just had that effect on me…

"Well, I better go back to…" he trailed off, jerking his hand round the store. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and watched him walk away. Ok, so I stared at his ass as he walked away. Who could blame me? His ass looked delicious in his skinny jeans.

Fuck. He was so fuckably hot. I just managed to stop myself from jumping up and down as he disappeared from view (and what an amazing view it had been). Just.

Some things are worth finding out your practically-a-brother's penis size for, a hot guy like that obviously being one of them…

…or not, because, shit, I didn't even get his name, let alone his number. In fact, I barely spoke. Or moved. I was too busy ogling. Clearly, I was a twat.

Only then did I remember what I was buying. The fucking condoms. And he had even picked them up and given them back to me. _Oh, god._

_I hate Alice. And Jasper for that matter. If it wasn't for them and their stupid 'needs'…_

I put my face in my hands in pure mortification.

"Fuck. Shit. Bollocks. I'm going to murder that motherfucking pixie, just wring her skinny little neck…" I mumbled, unable to lift my head up from my hands, too embarrassed by everything. Could I have looked any more idiotic? Being me, probably, I supposed. But still…

I finally managed to unglue my face from my hands and look up, trying to compose myself and act like the sane, rational woman which of course I was, only to catch a few weird stares sent my way by other shoppers.

_Yeah, that's right, everyone stare at the half pissed off, half mortified crazy woman, standing completely still in the centre of a supermarket, muttering to herself._

Shit, the hot guy better not have seen that. As if it hadn't gone badly enough already. I glanced round quickly and was satisfied that he wasn't anywhere to be seen._ That doesn't mean he didn't witness your little circus act and scarper. _I quickly shoved that thought away, not wanting to dwell on that. No, I was much happier thinking he hadn't seen me at the epitome of weirdness.

As I left the store, I pulled out my phone, quickly dialling an all too familiar number and speaking before the person on the line even had the chance to utter a greeting.

"Alice, you better start running. I am _so_ going to kill you."

SESESE

"Finally." Alice sighed dramatically, falling back onto the couch behind her. "I thought you were going to be a nun." I glared.

"I _have_ had sex you know. Not that there's anything wrong with being a nun, I'm just not religious and I don't see the point of giving up sex." I shrugged and she snorted. I could tell from the expression on her face that she thought I might have well of done, considering the long time since I had last had it. Just because I wanted to have feelings for the person I had sex with but there was no point telling Alice that. She would only scoff, even though she had Jasper. I cleared my throat pointedly at her snort and continued. "Anyway, I didn't even get his name, let alone his number. _And _I was buying condoms. If he saw me staring-"

"He did," Alice cut in.

"How do you know that?"

"You're obvious. You can't hide anything to save your life." She shrugged. My glare deepened.

"I so can."

"No you can't, Bella."

"I can too!"

"I'm not getting into this. He noticed. End of." She raised an eyebrow at my expression. "And stop glaring at me. You know it's true." I hated it when Alice was right. Unluckily for me, that was most of the time and she knew it.

"_Anyway_, back to what I was saying before I was interrupted, _if_," I put emphasis on the word, telling Alice that I hadn't given up the argument – I was stubborn like that, "he saw me staring, he would think I was a slut." Alice shook her head.

"I always had some condoms, you know, _just in case_, when I wasn't with Jasper. That didn't make me a slut."

"But you were a slut." I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out back.

"Nun."

"Slut."

"Nun."

"Slut."

"Nun."

"Slut, slut, slut, slut-"

"Woah, Bella, stop calling my girlfriend a slut." We both jumped and looked up to see Jasper framed in the doorway.

"Jazzy!" Alice threw herself into Jasper's arms. I mimed vomiting. Then I remembered my earlier conversation with Alice and I found myself actually gagging. Unfortunately Alice and Jasper chose that moment to pay attention to me again and notice. Alice started to giggle while Jasper just looked confused. He raised one eyebrow in question and Alice giggled again as they settled on the couch, her in his lap. Next to his…I felt myself gagging again.

"I told Bella that you have a big dick." Always so blunt Alice.

"Ugh." I covered my ears while Alice and Jasper roared with laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up," I said, without removing my hands from my ears.

"At least we haven't done anything in front of you, darlin'," Jasper drawled loudly enough for me to hear, even through my blocked ears, his slight Texan twang showing through, still there from when he was a child.

"Whatever." _Yeah, I'm great at comebacks. _"Moving on."

"Bella's in love!" Alice just had to say that. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Really?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I would almost prefer to move back to the last conversation."

"Yeah, she met a guy at the store. I think she might have finally found _him_," Alice explained, making 'him' sound significant, both of them completely ignoring my comment.

"I'm not in love, Alice," I protested.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off impatiently, turning back to continue telling Jasper her own version of my story, one that would most likely include extra details to make it seem like I really was in love.

"I don't even know his name!"

"Alice, honey," Jasper shifted uncomfortably, "if Bella doesn't even know his name, how will she ever even see him again? I think Bella might have a point. I'm sorry." Alice turned to glare fiercely at him and then switched her glare to me as I nodded along with what Jasper was saying. I shrunk back under her gaze. I would never tell her this, but Alice's evil stares are _scary_.

"Just you wait and see. I'm right. I always am, and you both know it!" She jabbed a finger into Jasper chest, prodding him hard as she made her point.

"We'll see," I said smugly. I would never see Condom Guy again, I was certain of that. What surprised me was the pang in my chest at that thought. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know the guy. I decided to put the thought out of my mind – Alice had just built up the story so much she had almost convinced me into believing I liked him and didn't just think he was hot. As I said earlier, I _am_ easily persuaded.

**Thank you for reading. All and any feedback welcomed (hint, hint). **


	2. Dad dancing with your best friend does n

**Strange Encounters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Thank you very much to my reviewers. This is my little Christmas present to you all so I hope you like it. :)**

**By the way, I'm English but I'm trying to write Bella as American and I don't know whether it's working – I've been trying to use the American words for things, so please tell me if I have missed anything. Obviously this is not overly important, but I would like to know. **

**Don't Stop The Music – Rihanna**

_It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to my favourite place<br>I gotta get my body moving  
>Shake the stress away<br>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
>Possible candidate, yeah<br>Who knew  
>That you'd be up in here looking like you do<br>You're making staying over here, impossible  
>Baby, I must say your aura is incredible<br>If you don't have to go, don't_

**This song is all Rihanna's.**

**Chapter Two ~ 'Dad dancing' with your best friend does_ not_ make you seem sexy**

"Why can't you go with your beloved boyfriend," I moaned, covering my ears from Alice's persistent pleading. "What's Jasper doing?"

"He's at band practise. He looks _so-o-o_ hot when he plays the guitar." I cringed as she giggled, practically swooning. Ew. "But that's not the point. Come on Bella, it'll be good to get out," Alice whined. "It will give you a break from all that moping. And maybe you could find a guy."

"I'm not looking for anyone, Alice – if something happens then it happens, but I'm definitely not searching. And I haven't been moping, _you _have." It was true. Partially. Well, as far as Alice knew it was true. Admittedly, at night, when she wasn't around to watch me (which she had been doing a lot recently, trying to catch me out), I did mope a lot more than I should about a guy I didn't know. But Alice didn't know about that. At least, I didn't think she did anyway.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm your best friend." She flung her arm around me, pulling me to her side. "You don't need to hide these things from me." I tried to shrug her arm off, to no avail. For such a tiny person, Alice sure is strong.

"For god's sake, Alice, I-!"

"You'll go?" Alice interrupted hopefully.

"No!"

"_Please_," her voice going all whiny again. Great, she had now resorted to begging. "Bella, you know I won't stop until you say yes," she warned.

"Yes, I know."

"So you'll go?"

"Nope. You can just beg for the rest of the night." I had to laugh at Alice's comical face drop. Bad mistake.

"Now you're laughing at my pain. Remember the time when I fell over and broke my arm and you kept laughing and saying I was now the clumsy one until you realised I was crying." Oh shit, here come the guilt trips. "I never laughed _once_ at the many times you broke a bone. And the only time I did… And remember that other time-"

"Shut up, Alice!"

"Only if you go!" she said in that annoying, sing-song voice.

"…fine," I grumbled, glaring. That girl knows me too well. "If you buy me a drink."

"I'll buy you two!" Alice skipped happily out of the room, leaving me complaining behind her. At least I would get a couple of free drinks. I just hoped they would be worth it.

_And yes, I'm pessimistic and acting like going to a club is going to kill me but, you know what, I don't give two shits. Or one shit. I never got that saying._

Alice popped her head back round the door. "Oh, by the way, I've got the perfect outfit for you." She grinned at me, then disappeared again (she has an annoying habit of doing that), leaving me complaining behind her.

"Alice, there is no way I'm going out in public dressed like a hooker!"

SESESESESESE

"Bella, you look amazing in that dress! Stop fussing!" Alice snapped, snatching the dress I had just yanked off out of my hands and cradling it like it was something precious.

"It's short!" I whined back at her.

"It's longer than the other one you refused to wear!" She raised her voice now, obviously annoyed at what had occurred. I had been complaining about Alice's guilt trips as she shoved a ridiculously skimpy dress at me. It was so small, I would hardly count it as a dress. I had told her that going to a club was bad enough, but she would never get it on me. She had resisted so I threatened to bite her if she tried to put it on me. Of course, she didn't listen so she left me with no choice.

_Life sucks, then you have to bite someone and it tastes weird._

I couldn't help laughing now at the memory of the expression on Alice's face as my teeth sank in, until she unleashed one of her famous death glares on me. I stopped abruptly. The pixie is scary, that's for sure.

"Come on, Alice. I didn't bite very hard." She glared in response. "Don't be mad."

"Wear this dress Bella."

"But-"

"I still have teeth marks." Stupid guilt trips. Why do I have to give in to them every time?

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

"And the shoes I say." Now it was my turn to glare. Alice always tried to force me to strap teetering towers onto my feet, which, in my opinion, did not count as shoes. I always resisted adamantly, tonight being no exception.

"You chose the dress, I get to choose the shoes," I bargained, thinking it was a fair offer. Alice disagreed.

"No deal. You bit me, I choose the outfit."

"I bit you, you choose the dress. _I _choose the shoes."

"But Bella-" This time I was staying firm.

"Do you want me to die, Alice?" She rolled her eyes at that.

"Now you're just being overdramatic. I'm wearing some and they have bigger heels than the one's I've got for you."

"Yes, well, you're short." I spluttered. Alice grinned, thinking she smelt victory, but she was mistaken. "And I'm clumsy enough as it is. Do you want me to spend half the night on the floor?" She couldn't accuse me of being overdramatic this time; we both knew it was the truth.

"But it will make your legs seem longer and guys will think it's cute when you fall." Alice made one last stab, but I knew I had won this round.

"I'll fall enough times anyway. And this short dress will also make my legs seem longer." Alice scowled. I smiled smugly as I pulled out a pair of pumps to wear and slipped them. Laughing at Alice's defeated expression, I walked towards the door.

"Um, Bella?" Alice called me back.

"What, Alice? I thought you were the one desperate to go, not me."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She held something out towards me and, looking closer, I could see it was the dress. I looked down and blushed as I saw I was only in my underwear. I hurried back to Alice and quickly pulled it back on over my head, scowling as she laughed at me.

"It doesn't make much difference anyway," I muttered as I headed to the door again with my head held high amid Alice's hysterical laughter.

SESESESESESE

"Let's dance, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, looking excited. I hated to burst her bubble, but there was no way I was dancing yet.

"I need my free drinks first." I looked expectantly at her. "You can't expect me to dance completely sober. Not going to happen." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Both in one go, or one after the other?" she asked.

"One after the other. What do you take me for?" I joked. Alice gave me a knowing look. Ok, so maybe once, or twice, or even a few times, I had drunk a couple of drinks at the same time because I claimed it 'gave me a bigger buzz for the same amount of money'. Which it _did_. So I stand by what I said.

"Find us somewhere to sit, while I get drinks," Alice ordered. For once, I complied. Hey, it was a sensible suggestion. The only problem was, I _hate_ sitting by myself, waiting. I feel like such a loner. I can't keep still, and I find myself constantly looking around so that everyone knows I'm waiting for someone.

"Here you are, fidgety." Alice laughed, plunking my drink down in front of me, shaking her head at my inability to wait like a normal person. "Bella, no one would care if they thought you were alone. Trust me, you look hot enough to pull off the loner look."

"But I don't trust you," I mumbled, turning to my drink from her. Hey, there are no rules against accepting free drinks from someone you don't trust. Ok, there _are_. Whatever. A free drink's a free drink.

Alice laughed again, clearly in a good mood. Well, she had succeeded in dragging me here and forced me into this _dress_. It had been a good night for her. I had only one the shoe round. I have a feeling that Alice actually prefers this dress to the other one and just suggesting the other one to make me agree to this one. Yes, the imp is sneaky. I should know, I've known her for years. Yet still I fall for her tricks. Although I did get two drinks out of it. On that thought, I drained my first drink and looked at Alice again. I was making sure I got both those drinks, and I wasn't going to let Alice sneak around me on that.

Sighing, having only drunk a tiny bit of her drink (I'm a fast drinker, so sue me), Alice got up to order my second drink.

"Have fun waiting." She couldn't help but take a jab at me and my inability to wait patiently. I glowered back at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Get me my drink, shorty." I snapped back.

"Touchy, touchy." And with that, she skipped off into the crowd, leaving me tapping my fingers and glancing round again. I _hate_ sitting alone, waiting. Did I mention that already?

SESESESESESE

I felt no nerves as we stood on the dance floor, but that was probably due the slight buzz I was feeling. I had stupidly agreed to 'Dad dance' with Alice. In public. Yes, I know, I had willingly agreed to do the most embarrassing form of dancing _ever_. I'm thick sometimes, alright? And Alice was persuasive.

'Dad dancing' with your best friend does _not_ make you seem sexy, trust me I know from experience now. Alice and I thought it would be fun. And it was. Until I saw Condom Guy watching from the crowd. I think I died on the spot. Unfortunately I didn't go to heaven. No, instead I went to hell, with Alice making it worse, which was only possible when Alice involved, by jumping up on a bar stool and screaming, "If you want a free ride tonight, my sexy bitch of a best friend is your girl!" Yes, she was pissed. No, that did not excuse her. Yes, I was pissed with her. And no, I was so not going to be sympathetic when she got a fucking massive hangover. Karma's a bitch Alice, and I hope it makes you suck its balls. If that makes sense, because a bitch is female so it wouldn't have…oh, who the fuck cares?

Looking round in embarrassment, I caught Condom Guy's eye for a second and thought I saw a flash of mirth swirling in that beautiful emerald green but then he was gone, lost from my sight, as I was swarmed with a ridiculous number of hopefuls. Ok, so I take back what I said earlier. Maybe it _does_ make you seem sexy, because I have never received that many offers in my life, let alone in one night. Of course, they were probably all desperate losers. What normal guy would respond to what Alice said?

I tried to shove my way through the crowd to Condom Guy, but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know what I would say to him, that I wasn't a slut really? I don't know. It just wasn't possible to know he was there are not try and find him. It was impossible though. He was gone. And Alice was dead. Fate had given me two chances and look what had happened both times: I had been fooled by my own stupidity. Never again would I agree to 'Dad dance'. What the fuck had I been thinking?

Certain that Condom Guy was completely gone, I turned to let out my wrath on Alice. She was still on that fucking bar stool, swaying slightly from side to side in time with the music.

"Alright, get down from there," I commanded. Alice ignored me, looking dazed. I marched right up to her and looked her up and down. She was probably still light enough for me to take. Agreeing with my own assessment, I reached up and picked Alice up off the stool. Fuck, she was heavy. Somehow I managed to put her down on the floor without dropping her.

"I want to dance Bella!" she complained. I shook my head at her sternly.

"No, we're going home. Right now," I responded, giving no room for argument. Tonight had gone badly enough already. There was no way I was hanging around here for any longer. All that would do is give me more time to embarrass myself or for Alice to do it for me.

"Bella," Alice grumbled, but she followed me anyway, like a little child. Drunk Alice was less argumentative – that I could live with.

SESESESESESE

I groaned, collapsing onto the couch, my head in my hands. Alice flopped next to me, massaging her head and wincing. I had just told her the events of last night, and, in her defence, Alice did look suitably apologetic.

"Sorry, Bella! I was out of line. And I didn't know Condom Guy was there." I managed a wry smile at that.

"Fuck knows what you would have done if you knew that." She grinned back, having the decency to look sheepish.

"That is true. You never know Bella, he might think you seem interesting." _Oh, Alice, always the optimist, trying to put a good spin on everything._

"Alice, there is no possible way he thinks of me as anything other than a slut now, which sucks, because being a slut is your job."

"I know, _nun_. I can't believe anyone could see you as anything else."

"Well, _slut_, you did offer everyone there 'free rides' from me. I think that helped."

"Maybe a little, but you'll always be a nun in my eyes, no matter what anyone says."

"What if I went and fucked-" Alice covered her ears.

"La, la, la, I don't want to hear it, nun. Anyway, as if you're about to break your dry spell – I've been begging you for ages."

"You're scarily obsessed with my sex life, Alice!" I shot back, grinning. Ok, so maybe I was really pissed at her. What can I say, she's a crafty pixie, making me smile and joke about what she said.

"I always seem to come in at the wrong time, Bella. Why is my girlfriend now apparently obsessed with your sex life?" Jasper drawled. I blushed bright red. Fuck my life, this was _so_ not a conversation I wanted to have with Jasper.

**For those of you who are confused by the term 'Dad dancing' (my friends and I use it and I always assumed it was a common term, but I'm not sure), all that is meant by it is when Dads are drunk and they do that embarrassing dancing and you are just sitting there, cringing and not wanting to look. Yeah, that. And for those of you whose Dads are good at dancing, count yourselves lucky and think of the embarrassing dancing you have seen _other people's_ Dads doing. Ok, I'm not sure how good an explanation this is. I hope you understand though. **

**All reviews are welcome and most wanted. Constructive criticism and flames are also welcome, for they help me improve as a writer. If you have read this, please review. I don't care what with – even just a single word, or a letter, anything. I just want to know what you think. And for those people who have/will review, thank you very much. I will try to respond to all reviews, and I apologise if I don't succeed (obviously, I can't reply to anonymous reviewers, no matter how much I want to).**

**Yes, the last paragraph was me basically begging for reviews. But it would be nice. As a Christmas present. :)**


End file.
